How Fried Chicken Destroyed The World
by FronTierBrain
Summary: One-Shot! Based on "The Fried Chicken Flu" Episode. The Fried Chicken Flu has returned, only this time far more lethal, seemingly driving people into an insane state where all they want is meat. And they aren't picky with the kind. This is the story of how Huey fought through it and survived with all his loved ones. Except the one he loved most. The girl named Jazmine


How Fried Chicken Destroyed The World

Sidney woke up again, for some reason tired and annoyed. Here in New Woodcrest he rarely had any worries. Despite the fact they had recently developed a new schooling system, and he was still 17, he had decided against going back to school. Why? He was already an advisor to New Woodcrests leader Huey Freeman.

He liked to think of himself as an unappreciated genius, an avid conspiracy theorist, overall a pretty smart guy. Until he met Huey.

Huey was a unique man, he was outspoken, cynical and very critical of others. And their time when he was even worse. Back before Doomsday.

Doomsday was what they called the apocalypse. The end of humanity. The fall of us. The day "it" destroyed the world.

Of all the ways he could've predicted the world would've ended he'd have never had guessed this. Maybe robot uprising in a couple decades, or giant meteors or nuclear war. No it was in a way neither he nor anyone else could've ever saw coming. Nope only Huey Freeman.

It was fried chicken.

And damn did it taste so good.

* * *

Sidney got up and walked out of his home, it wasn't very big, but it was understandably why as more and more people were coming in every week. Few civilizations survived Doomsday, and he was sure New Woodcrest was surely one of the biggest. He took the long way just to walk around and observe the city like he always did, saying hi to a couple people he recognized.

Then he made it to his destination, the library. After homes and a giant wall to protect themselves from invaders, a library was one of the first places on Huey had decided on building, and Sidney couldn't have agreed more. Knowledge was power after all. He walked into the library, it was still small, but seeing as they were without many TV's and no internet it was always busy with people wanting to pass the time. He walked to an empty table and pull d out a notebook he used for writing.

Back before Doomsday he wanted to be a writer for a couple reasons. Writing was always easier to him then other students, if his story was good enough it could make millions spawning into movies, video games, among other things, not to mention it required no physical labor. But the biggest reason was that he loved seeing his names on things he liked. And he liked books above everything else.

Anyways Sidney sat down and began writing his greatest masterpiece. It was kinda a love story. He was always a sucker for romance. Based on, more like stolen from a true story. It's description was " _Join their story as two young brothers attempt to escape a pandemic of biblical proportions while trying to keep their old loved ones alive, and finding new ones along the way and discover feelings they never knew they had."_

It was greatest and favorite of all his past stories. And damn did he really love that title.

"How Fried Chicken Destroyed The World".

He opened the notebook and began writing…

* * *

Riley Freeman slapped himself awake as he found he was dozing off. He had a really big test coming up and he didn't need his brother on his case again… Plus his grandad would take away the allowance he'd worked so hard to get in the first place. But damn, science had to be the most boring thing ever! I mean seriously who cared? He'd sure as hell didn't. He yawned and unfortunately his teacher had caught him.

"Mr. Freeman would you please recite everything I just said?" She asked, her old face sagging with every sound she uttered.

He never understood why she asked him if her old ass knew he didn't know shit. He stayed quiet, saying something back would only get his Grandad called on his ass. Damn he hated snitches.

"If you were paying attention you'd know I was talking about the human lifespan. Now class based on averages as well as advances in medical science and health discoveries in the past 100 years, how long do you think you'll live for?"

A couple hands went up and of course she had to pick the kid in the back. It wasn't like he was the only who didn't know, she just liked picking on him.

"Mr. Freeman?"

He shrugged.

"Well if you knew anything you'd know that the average human lasts about 80 years or so, so you may last about 80, 105 if you live one that's long and maybe much much shorter like any other black man."

He furrowed his brow as steam came out his nose. Now he was pissed. "Bunk that shit bitch!" He started. "Riley Freeman is GON LIV FOREVA!" He announced in front of all his classmates. His teacher got angry and turned pink in the face and she was about to let him have it. Until the door opened and in came Huey his bitchass of a brother, with his hands wrapped around the wrist of Jazmine Dubois.

"Riley!" Huey said hastily as he dropped the hands of his friends and ran toward his brother. Aw crap now he was going to get it.

"Get all your stuff we need to go!"

Rikey stared at his brother confused. His brother wanted him to ditch?! Not that he was complaining, anything to leave this bitchass class. He quickly packed up his stuff.

"Excuse me, Huey Freeman!" The teacher interjected. "I thought you were better than-"

"There's no time!" Huey yelled. "You'll find out why in a couple minutes Huey cut off quickly. He grabbed a confused Jazmine and the two of them began running down the hall followed by a happy Riley.

* * *

Sidney was walking back from his classroom when he heard it happen. Honor roll students Huey Freeman and Jazmine Dubious dragging out Huey's younger brother to cut class, that wasn't like them at all, or from what he heard of them. Huey was a black radical leader, as well as stoic. If he was worried enough to take his younger brother and girl friend out of class it must've been bad. Something that put everyone in the school as risk, which would explain why Huey was in such an extreme rush to leave. He heard Huey mention something about the roof…

So he walked back into class and sat down.

"Yo Butch." He said to the large overweight boy who sat behind him.

"Man whatchu want?" Butch asked angrily, it wasn't as if he was actually listening to the teachers lecture, nah Butch was too dumb and bad for school. Sidney questioned why he even came to class at all.

"I'll give you $20 to cut class with me." Sidney smiled holding out a 20 dollar bill. To be perfectly honest he hated Butch. But when you needed muscle he was the guy to go with. And Sid had a feeling he'd need a lot of muscle.

"Deal." Butch said grabbing the bill then following Sidney out of the room. The teacher said nothing, being scared of Butch."

"So where we going?" Butch asked.

Sidney smiled back at him. "To the roof."

* * *

Caesar frowned after he got an urgent text from Huey. Had it been from anyone else, he might've considered this a joke, but considering it wasn't and he'd probably regret it if he hadn't gone up to the roof to see if Huey was serious.

"Hey Cindy." Caesar whispered to the girl sitting on his right.

"Shh, trying ta focus."

Caesar smiled but quickly got rid of it. He was happy to see her trying to do better in school but he doubted he had much time. He simply passed the phone to Cindy and let her read for herself.

"Are you kidding me? They wouldn't be dumb enough to make it again, not after what happened last time." Cindy said flatly.

"I think your underestimating just how much black people love chicken." Caesar shook his head. "Anyways we should at least go see if this is some terrible joke, even though I know it's not. It's Huey he knows all about this end-of-the-world stuff."

"Fine." She huffed. They both raised their hands to go to the bathroom.

"With your backpacks?" The man asked confused.

"That time of the month." Cindy said as she got up.

Caesar swore, and left his bag behind. No one took a second look at the two of them leaving the room. All except the foreign exchange student.

Ming Long-Dou heard the entire conversation.

* * *

"What took you guys so long?!" Huey yelled angrily at Caesar and Cindy.

"Forget about it." Caesar said. "Dude was the text true. Are they really bringing it back?"

"It can't be as bad as last time." Cindy said.

Huey turned toward his four friends. Well more like two friends and Riley and Cindy. But the former was his brother and the latter had grown on him enough.

"They did." He shook his head. "And this time it's much, much worse."

"How bad could it be?" His brother Riley asked.

"It started 8:00 am today, us kids were already in school and thus could not witness it ourselves but millions across the nation had lined up to try it despite knowing about last time. People who eat it are fine for a minute or two… but afterward they feel intense pain, then enter a comatose state. Until they get back up wanting more meat."

"Well that's weird." Caesar responded.

"No you don't understand. They lose all human logic and desire nothing more than mest to satisfy their hunger."

"So, zombies?!" Cindy asked.

"Well." Huey rubbed his brain. "Short and simple answer is yes."

"This is terrible!" Jazmine cried worriedly. "What do we do?"

"Relax. I have a plan." Huey reassured.

"You generally do." Caesar remarked.

They listened in as Huey explained the plan to them.

"Aight." Riley nodded. "Let's do this." Everyone began to move out except Jazmine.

"Wait!" Jazmine stopped them. "What about everyone else?"

Riley sucked his teeth.

"Jazmine I can't save anybody else." Huey told her.

"But what'll happen to them? We can't leave them to die without even warning them! That's cruel."

"Yeah Huey what about us? Or were you planning on using us as fodder to protect you as you escape?" A voice asked him from behind. Huey turned around shocked. It was two boys. One slightly taller and darker then Huey was, with a tall, long Mohawk and a sinister grin on his face. The other Huey recognized as Butch Magnus.

"Who are you?! How'd you know we were up here?" Huey asked.

"That's no way to speak with to your senior is it?" Sidney asked with a smile. "Don't like the tone either. But I won't hold it against ya, I just wanted to let you know your plan won't work."

"Why not?!" Huey asked warily.

"Two teachers have already been bitten inside the wall, and one is getting up as we speak." Sidney pointed towards the front gate. Huey walked to the edge beside him. What looked like a fried chicken ester was banding his head against the school gate, two ppl were on the floor inside. Probably bitten from trying to make the man stop. And one was in the process of getting up.

Huey swore.

"I've got a much better idea, if you'd like to hear it." Sidney said.

"Why do you want to help us?" Caesar asked.

"I simply want a spot on the team." Sidney smiled.

"Don't forget me!" Butch added.

"Fine." Huey sighed. "What is it?"

"Chances are, the city is flooded with these guys by now." Sidney started. "So we need a large vehicle. The only vehicle good enough for our purpose is one of the school buses. And the bus keys just so happen to be in the teachers lounge. So we need three groups, one to go after the keys, one to head to the morning announcements booth to let everyone know what's going on, and a third to gather anything that can be used as a weapon, as well as first aid kits from the nurses office and all the food they can carry. All three parties will then head to the bus which we will use to escape with anyone else we find on the way."

"Okay." Butch scratched his head. "How do we divide up groups?"

"Easy." Sidney said. "Riley, Caesar, Butch sine your bigger then the ladies you'll be the group that go gets supplies and defends the bus. Jazmine, Cindy, you guys go get the keys from the teachers lounge, I'm sure you'll be able to convince the teachers to let you in somehow. And me and Huey will go alert the rest of the school."

"I'm alright with the teams." Huey responded."

"Because if anyone should try to convince the rest of the school this is real it should be you. And I'm following because it seems like that'll be the most interesting choice."

Huey stared at Sidney for a couple seconds after he finished speaking. Huey's mean scowl clashed with Sidneys creepy smile.

"Fine." He said. "Everyone, get ready to move out!"

"Right!" Everyone said in response.

* * *

Sidney stopped writing when he felt a tug on his shoulder. It was Caesar.

"What do you want?" Sidney asked slightly annoyed.

"We need to have a meeting with the rest of city council, and especially Huey, I'll explain on the way."

Sidney followed him.

* * *

Huey entered the city council room as fast as he could to see Caesar, Sidney, Ming and a few others all in their respective positions.

"I came as soon as I heard." Huey said, what did you call us here for so urgently Caesar.

Caesar and Sidney looked at each other unsure of who should break the news.

Then Caesar sighed, having lost the battle turned to his friend.

"Huey, we found Jazmine."

* * *

 **This is a one-shot that I may decide to turn into a story depending on the criticism I get. I tried to give it as best an ominous feel as I could. Should I continue?**

 **If you didn't know everyone is 16 in highschool, while Riley is 14, and Sid and Butch being 17.**

 **Tell me what you think of the story, how I started it, and of Sid as an OC.**


End file.
